A New Life
by DeductiveAndroid
Summary: The sequel to The Choices We Make Define Us. This has nothing to do with the actual sequels and yes it's still a David/OC.
1. Cracks In Caves

The moonlight gently rested upon your tired half asleep face as you dangled upside down in the gloomy cave. The light began to bother you as you tried so desperately to fall asleep.

"Damn it! I'll never get to sleep like this!" You muttered under your breath as you opened your eyes to the world around you. You glanced over to the others who were already fast asleep beside you. Of course, Victor was the closest one to you with his wild untamed hair and Gothic clothes. He enjoyed living his life as a vampire and everyone knew he had strong feelings for you even though he never said a word about it to anybody. He was just too obvious for people _not_ to know which made the whole ordeal even more embarrassing.

You sighed and dropped heavily to the filthy ground below. The dust from the cave floor flew up in a visible cloud and slowly settled around you. You looked up to the large crack in the roof from where the moonlight was shining in and cursed yourself from not inspecting the place more thoroughly when you arrived. If you hadn't of woken up before the sun rose then you would have probably gotten the worst sun tan of your life while you were sleeping. That would've been one hell of a wake up call. You chuckled to yourself at that thought as you wandered outside onto the sandy beach, kicking sand up in the air occasionally as you walked just to see it fly away in the cool early morning breeze. You glanced briefly at the old watch you bought at a second hand store wrapped around your pale wrist.

4:24am.

There was still plenty of time to fix up any cracks and holes in the roof of the cave before dawn broke, might as well explore the beach for a while. You dawdled your way across the sand leaving fresh footprints that would soon be engulfed by the ice cold ocean water that gently licked at your feet every few minutes. You hadn't felt so peaceful in... god knows how long! As you drifted lazily across the soaking wet sand you noticed a deserted bonfire a few meters away. It reminded you of something. Anger, remorse and despair stabbed at your heart with a ferocious temper. That night on the beach so many years ago. The night you lost everything. The night your heart broke into a thousand pieces, never to be completely healed. The night you ran away from Santa Carla and vowed to never return.

"Why not?" You thought out loud.

"Why not what?"

You spun around on the spot to see James looking at you with a quizzical expression plastered on his pale white face. His silky golden hair wafted in the sea air as his bright hazel eyes met your blue ones. You smiled at his sudden presence. It was always comforting to have a friend like James around when you were making important decisions.

"We're going to Santa Carla."

James looked at you as though you had completely lost your mind. All the boys knew about your story of what happened all those years ago. Well, most of it. You never really went into a huge amount of detail about the subject since it still hurt to admit that... David... Was dead. A tear unconsciously fell from one of your eyes which caused concern to spread over James' features like a shadow casting over his older face. Yes, James was older in looks but you were older than all of the boys and you had been a vampire long before they had. In fact, you were the one that turned them in the first place. You were feeling lonely after being alone for so long so you decided that you would make your own lost boys instead.

First there was Victor in 1990. He was an outsider, a loner and he was the first person to make you laugh in three years. Next there was James in 1993. You met James at a beach party and you both became friends almost immediately. Lastly in 1996 there was Dean. He was the loud mouthed partier that loved nothing more than to spend the weekend laughing his arse off at a club with other men while ogling attractive women. The other boys adored his company so after a while of pleading and begging you eventually gave in and turned him. It turned out to be a really good decision.

"What on Earth made you decide that?"

You snapped yourself out of memory lane to the question at hand in 2012. Yes, it had been that long since that fateful night all those years ago. You thought deeply about why you had suddenly decided to go back but you already knew the answer. You were hoping, dreaming of seeing David again. Hoping that maybe if you returned, time would jump backwards and you'd be back in 1987 with David and the lost boys before your brothers, the frogs and that evil seductress took everyone and everything that was important to you and stamped on it with their boots.

"I want to forget. I want to get over David and I want to see my family." Oh god! Your family! You hadn't really thought about them in years. What would they look like now? Did they still live in Santa Carla? It was an unlikely possi...

"Should I go tell the others?" James said causing you to forget your chain of thought. You smiled politely and nodded.

"Yes but wait until tomorrow night. The sun will be up soon and it would be impractical to start heading towards Santa Carla now. Go back to sleep James. I'll be in soon." James nodded and ran off towards the cave. You never realised how much respect and loyalty would come out of turning a few outsiders into vampires. You guessed it was just natural that they would see you as their leader just as David's group saw him as their leader. A wave of sadness and remorse washed over you when you thought once again about the people you lost. This was the most you had thought about that night in over two decades. Now thinking of the amount of time made you feel old...

You noticed the sky beginning to brighten slightly and realised that you still had to fix that roof. With great haste, you sped towards the rocks above the cave and quickly scanned the area for holes and openings in between the freezing rocks. As you suspected, you noticed quite a few areas that needed patching up. You hurriedly started placing stones over the holes like placing pieces in a jigsaw puzzle. Once you had finally completed your task, the sun was almost up causing the early morning sky to go a lovely shade of pink, purple and blue. You leapt into the cavern and ran as fast as your legs could carry you to the "bedroom". As soon as you arrived you scanned the above area for any signs of light.

None.

You let out a loud sigh of relief. That was way too close for your liking. A second more outside and you would have been toast. Vampire toast. You grinned to yourself and clamped onto one of the rocks above with your vampiric feet. The grin never left your face as you fell deeply into the land of dreams. That was fun.


	2. Going Home

As soon as you closed your eyes you were once again on that beach on that dreadful night. The cool night breeze swept your hair up behind you. You stumbled weakly along the beach until you noticed a small bonfire in the distance. You hobbled slowly towards the blazing fire, your clothes flapped in the wind and you started crying. Your bleeding wound in your chest ached even though you knew that in reality it had been healed. You finally ran out of breath and collapsed onto the sand, still crying. The bonfire was only a few metres away now and you could see five people dancing around the fire to the sound of music. You could only just make out who they were.

Sam, Michael, Star and the Frog brothers were all laughing and skipping around the burning flame to the song 'People are Strange'. The tears streaked down your cold face as you saw Michael playfully push Sam away while on the other side the Frog brothers were dancing in circles. Star grabbed Michael from behind which startled him at first, but he quickly turned around and started to chase her around the fire while Sam cheered him on.

You pulled yourself up off the harsh sand and painfully stumbled over to the party. Everything stopped. Everyone stared at you with shock and horror. Then the air was suddenly filled with the sounds of motorbike engines and you quickly turned on the spot in fear.

Three boys with covered faces had parked just behind you. You recognised them as Victor, James and Dean. They all started laughing manically until you saw David appear from behind them. He looked as though he'd seen a ghost. You suddenly felt your arms being pulled back. It was the Frog brothers. Michael suddenly stepped in front of you with a stake in his hand. He raised the stake high in the air with the smile of a chesire cat and just before he plunged it deep into your heart, you could hear David shouting out your name in despair.

"Victoria! Wake up!"

Your tired eyes blinked open lazily to meet the eager eyes of Dean. You groaned as though you were in pain and unwillingly dropped to the ground. Although you hated that dream, you had dreamt it for long enough to have gotten used to it. All you wanted to do was to rest your eyes for as long as possible. You felt like you could sleep for centuries which in hindsight could actually be a possibility.

"What is it Dean?" You glanced around the empty cave. "Where is everyone?"

Dean seemed to be enjoying watching you stumble around trying to wake yourself up. "They're outside waiting for you. We're going to Santa Carla remember?" You looked up to him momentarily confused by his words until it clicked. You could literally feel the light bulb in your head flicker to life in realisation.

You rubbed your eyes some more and smiled cheekily to Dean who was still looking at you with mild amusement.

"I guess we'd better get going then." You tiredly stretched out your arms and legs before turning back to Dean once again. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me wake myself up or are you going to go tell the others to get their bikes ready?" Dean laughed and headed out of the 'bedroom' of the cave to the others. As soon as he was out of sight you dusted yourself of cobwebs and stretched out your neck. Who thought you could get cramped up sleeping upside down? If anything you would have suspected blood to rush to your head causing you to lose your balance, fall down and/or be sick, but that never once happened.

You felt a cool night breeze enter the cave with a relaxing affect. Not only was it relaxing, it was also helping you to wake up for some unexplained reason. Thankful for the breeze, you headed out towards the beach through the dark and filthy cave. The sight was beautiful as you stepped out onto the sand and into the night air. The black ocean waves were crashing down upon one another, no clouds interrupted the beauty of the starry sky and the bikes that the boys were so eager to ride were glinting in the light of the full moon. You sighed at the beauty of the night and joined the boys on their bikes.

The boys were already on their bikes waiting for your arrival. None of them had ever been to Santa Carla before tonight so they were all bubbling with excitement on their 90's fashioned bikes.

"So, are we really going to Santa Carla? Like, right now?" Victor grinned with a childish exuberance that matched the other two's.

Your smile widened as you took in a lungful of the refreshing night air. "Yes we are boys. Yes we are." The boys looked at each other almost bouncing off their bikes they were so happy. From what you had told them, it sounded like the perfect hunting ground for a group of vampires like yourselves.

You chuckled slightly and leapt onto David's bike. You had found it by the cave when you were combing the beach all those years ago for David's body and Michael's bike. When you saw the motorbike you immediately gave up on your search and realised that you had to get out of Santa Carla as soon as possible. It was pretty likely that Michael and Sam would look for you and David if they hadn't already gotten him. Yes, the thought of Michael taking David's body had crossed your mind a few times but you hated that idea. Plus, it was illogical to think that Michael had somehow ran the whole way to the beach in a couple of minutes to get his dead body even though he had no clue where you would have gone anyway. Stupid idea.

You revved the bike a few times before speeding down the beach towards the main road. The boy followed in you wake with a haunting laugh. You could see the main road already with the car lights flashing by as they zoomed past. You and the boys quickly joined the traffic, flying down the road passing cars and other bikes as you went.

After a while of crossing roads and moving into highways one of the drivers in a dirty white ford yelled at you for speeding. You quickly ordered the boys to surround the middle aged man's car. He started freaking out and swaying all over the road when you all started thumping on his car with your fists. You narrowly avoided being flattened when he swayed suddenly towards you. There was an odd mixture of humour and anger spreading through your body. It was funny seeing him panic so much that it caused him to sway all over the road but he was centimetres away from ruining David's bike. That you would not stand for.

You hastily signalled for the others to get more serious with this threat so the thumping became louder, the man swayed more and we were in tears of laughter. Victor 'accidentally' punched a window in (although you highly doubted that it was an accident) which caused the driver to go completely nuts. He swayed like a mad man so you all had to move away for the safety of your bikes. It's not like _you_ would die from being run over. The man eventually lost control of the ford and ran into another vehicle causing and major car crash. Your laughter filled the night air as you quickly fled the highway and onto a different road.

He messed with the wrong people.

You smiled wickedly as the image of if his smug face morphing into fear flickered within your mind repeatedly. The night was long and refreshing with the cool air rushing past your face as you rode past the buildings, houses and landscapes. Tonight was a good night to be undead.

After hours of riding, the sight of the Santa Carla welcome sign came into view. You laughed as you instinctively turned your head around to see the back. 'Murder Capital Of The World' The massive spray painted sign was still there to welcome you home after all these years. The boys also quickly glanced at the back of the sign to see what was so amusing.

"Murder capital of the world? It soon will be." James remarked with a glimmer of dark humour in his eyes. You and the boys joked about the sign as you as you headed into Santa Carla amusement park. The boys awed at the massive park filled with lights, music and laughter. It was teenage vampire heaven.

"This is incredible. Why did we never come here in the first place?" Dean remarked as you all slowed to a halt by the bike racks.

You sighed and all of the boys suddenly remembered about the stories. Dean look slightly guilty as the four of you pulled yourselves off the bikes. "Memories." You muttered as you looked around the improved amusement park. You weren't quite used to seeing the park like this and the new music was strange to hear in comparison to the eighties but it was still home. The smile that crept upon your face immediately relieved everyone of their fears of Dean accidentally upsetting you. They'd seen you upset before and when you did, well, let's just say the local population decreased more that it probably would in a year.

As you looked around the surrounding area you noticed a small shop hidden away around the corner. It was the comic book shop. You hadn't seen that place in decades nor did you really want to. You could only make out four figures within the shop so you naturally decided to explore the interior. The boys were still keeping close to the bikes since they were new to the area but were still acting as thought they were the tough guys. So childish. Although, in hindsight, they probably _were_ the most dangerous people here.

"I'm just going to go to that store for a little while. Just explore the area while I'm gone." They looked over to the store you were pointing at and chuckled.

"The comic book store?" James snickered. You glared at him and Victor elbowed him in the side. Of course_ he'd_ stick up for you...

"For your information _James_, I think I recognise the people in there." You replied rudely with your arms folded. James looked a little worried now. You deduced that he was frightened of you using your soul searching abilities on him as a punishment. You let out a chuckle of your own and headed over towards the store.

"I won't be long!" You called back over your shoulder. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" You laughed some more as you thought about what exactly you _wouldn't_ do. As you neared the shop you began to recognise the mysterious figures within. They were a lot older but it was definitely them. The one on the right you recognised as Sam with his blonde hair and odd fashion sense. The shock of seeing your baby brother looking at least ten years older than you nearly put you into shock. He had grown up so much over the years.

The two brothers you guessed were the Frog brothers. They didn't even look like the same people you met back in 1987! This was almost too much and not only that, it was making you feel so old. The last person you recognised as Michael. He was easier to recognise than the others but it was still weird to see him at this age after all these years. What shocked you the most was the wedding ring wrapped around one of his fingers...

You suddenly noticed that one of the Frog brothers was staring wide eyed at you and had been the whole time you were studying Michael. His brother followed his line of vision and turned pale. You quickly walked up to the the store behind your brothers before they noticed as well as the Frogs.

"Well well. Long time, no see." Michael and Sam almost fell over when they saw you. They couldn't believe their eyes! You'd come back from the grave!

"Isn't this wonderful? A family reunion." You grinned evilly. "Well, c'mon then! Give your long dead sister a hug! As long as you don't have a sharp wooden stake in your hand this time that is..." Michael's face reminded you of a fish out of water while the Frogs were finding something to protect themselves with in their clothes.

"Who else is with you?" Sam stepped forward with a surprising amount of bravery. In fact, he was glaring at you!

"Well, look who's the big man now! Nice to see you too Sam. Michael?" Michael was still gaping at you with a shock beyond belief. "Michael, are you okay? I wouldn't want to give you a _heart attack_. Who's the lucky lady by the way?"

You pointed down to his golden wedding ring.

"S... S... St... St..."

"Star?"

He looked at you with wide frightened eyes. "Don't hurt her! Don't you dare touch her!" You looked at him incredulously.

"Why on Earth would I do a thing like that? She only turned both of my brothers against me so that she could get some petty revenge on David."

Michael's eyes filled with fury. "David was the bad guy! He turned you against us! He killed out of pleasure and used you as a weapon against us, Victoria! He used you!" Michael's face suddenly transformed from rage back to shock. "Where is he? Where's David! You both disappeared that night! He's still alive isn't he?"

Your eyes slowly dropped in sorrow for your lost love. "I don't know, Michael. I don't know." Your eyes followed back up to Michael's and went from person to person. "It was nice seeing you again." They tried to stop you but you were of course too quick for them. As soon as you turned the corner, you'd completely disappeared. You hid yourself in a dark corner and sobbed quietly.

"Victoria!" It was James. He was looking for you and it looked like he had been running for a while.

"Over here!" James ran over to you and pulled you by the arm. "What the...? What do you think you're..."

"There's a man." James let go of your arm but kept on moving. "He's claiming that you've stolen his bike. We've been trying to push him off but he insists on talking to whomever owns the bike. We've told him that the leader of our group owns the bike and you've had it longer than we've known you but he still won't budge." You were desperately trying to dry your eyes before confronting the stranger. It wouldn't look very good if it looked though their leader was crying.

You turned a corner to see Dean and Victor angrily shouting at a man but you couldn't see him thanks to their massive heads.

"Alright, alright! I'm here! Calm down! Now what's this about a stolen bi..."

The boys parted and you nearly collapsed there on the spot when you saw the teenager in front of you. He wasn't far from collapsing either.

"Victoria? Is that you?" His shaking gloved hand reached out to touch your pale white face. After a minute of silence you gently grasped onto his hand with mixed emotions of what you saw.

"David?"


	3. Through David's Eyes

**CAUTION: SWEARING (not that I really care... but you might)**

Santa Carla Beach, 1987.

~ David's P.O.V. ~

I felt a cool breeze hitting my face as I lay uncomfortably on top of what felt like a bike. The wound inflicted by the antlers was excruciatingly painful in my chest. I groaned as I tried to move myself around with my eyes closed but soon I lost my balance on the bike and fell onto the soft sand below. Sand?

I opened my eyes and realised that I was at the beach with Michael's bike. How did I get here? I must have escaped after Michael pushed me but how? Then the memories started flooding back.

Victoria. Oh god! Not Victoria! I remember watching Victoria chasing Star into the taxidermy room with pride overwhelming me. She was so powerful, so beautiful and she was all mine forever. I watched as she pulled Star by the hair with a horn in her hand at the ready when I noticed Michael behind her. He had something in his hands and he was slowly raising it up in the air. It was a sharp piece of wood. He was going to stake her through the heart!I only just realised what was going on when he... Oh god! I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I slowly remembered every event up until I was shoved on top of those antlers.

I shook my head to somehow rid myself of the memory but it was persistent. I had to go back there. I didn't know how I'd gotten here but I had to go back and get her body. I couldn't just leave her there with those murderers! Those traitors!

I leapt onto the red bike and sped off towards Victoria's house. The pain from the wound weakened me considerably mixed with the torturous images of her face after being betrayed by her brother almost made me lose it completely. I saw her house only a few metres away and I could already feel the raw aggression seeping through my veins like a burning flame. In fact, that was probably the only thing keeping me going. I wanted to burn those two slayer brothers alive, I wanted to drown Victoria's little brother, Sam, in a bathtub filled with acid, I wanted to rip Star's head off and spit down her neck, and most of all, I wanted to tear Michael's limbs off one by one and feed them to his filthy dog. I wanted revenge.

I finally arrived at the Emerson house with hatred in my eye. I'd have to get revenge later when I was stronger. For now I'll just find Victoria's body. I quietly opened the back door and crept into the pungent taxidermy room. I scanned the room to find her but to no avail. They'd taken her already! I avoided detection as I checked each room of the house for her. I still couldn't find her.

The tremendous pain coming from my wound was getting to much for me to continue. I quietly opened the door to Victoria's room and rested on her bed. I instinctively felt guilty about the blood that was currently staining the sheets on her bed and tried to cover it but realised that there was no point. She wasn't coming back.

I heard a noise coming from outside the bedroom door and shot straight up, causing me to unconsciously groan as the pain stabbed at me.

"What was that?" It sounded like a woman's voice. I quickly locked the door and tried desperately to fit through the small window. The door knob rattled a few times and the woman's voice shouted out for help. I pulled myself back in and tried to push the window up some more but it refused to budge. I cursed at the stupid minuscule window that blocked my way to freedom. I could just break it but that would make my presence too obvious. When I want revenge, I want it to be a surprise.

I heard another more familiar voice outside the door. I had the sudden urge to open the door and strangle the treacherous slime but I was still too weak. I studied the contents of the room around me and there it was. The closet.

I quickly covered up the blood stain on the bed and shoved myself inside the closet. I hid myself behind as much clothes and junk as I could find before I heard someone throwing themselves against the old wooden door. The pain in my chest was taking over all of my senses but I managed to stay conscious.

SLAM!

Michael had managed to get through the old feeble door after about three goes. He probably broke the door beyond repair doing a stunt like that, not that I really cared.

"I could have sworn I heard someone in here..." The woman sounded slightly confused and worried as she entered the room.

"What did you hear mum?" Michael asked as his footsteps travelled around the room. So it was their mother that was being nosey. Should've known...

"It sounded like a groan and when I went to open the door, the locked clicked. Then I heard what sounded like swearing and somebody fumbling around with the window." I could just imagine getting the award for world's worst secret escape as the mother described the noise.

After a while of silence the was a gasp which I assumed came from the mother. "Male or female voice?" I heard Michael question. Fucking Sherlock Holmes! He's obviously found the large amount of blood on the bed sheets. So much for the surprise...

"I... I think it was... Umm..."

"What was it? Male or female?" Michael was starting to get impatient with his mother's indecisive manner.

"Umm... Male... I think... Yes, it was definitely male!"

There was silence except for the sound of somebody trying to open up the window more.

"Who do you think it was?" The mother seemed more worried now then she did when she first entered the room.

"I'm not sure but we have two missing bodies. One of which is male so..."

"Do you think it was him?"

"No, it couldn't be. I watched him and... the other die right in front of me. Staked through the heart. So they probably evaporated or burnt up or something that would leave no body behind. No two vampires die the same way mum." I was disgusted. He didn't even have the decency to tell his mother that her only daughter was dead. Revenge would be sweet.

"So, who do you think it was?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know." I could hear him walk out of the room leaving his mother behind in confusion. I waited for what seem like hours before I heard her footsteps leaving the bedroom. When I was certain that they had gone, I pushed my way out of the closet and squeezed through the window. Thanks to Michael's experimenting the gap was now big enough to crawl through. I landed heavily onto a thick tree branch and dropped clumsily to the ground with a deathly thud. I was getting weaker and weaker the more I moved. I needed blood.

I found where I had parked Michael's bike and set out in search of food. I couldn't serve out my revenge in my condition. I would have to wait. Wait till everyone is sure that I'm dead. I would strike when they had their own families and friends to lose. In the meanwhile, I'll search the globe for Victoria's body. As I flew past the cars on the stolen motorbike I hoped that maybe, just maybe, I wasn't the only one who survived Michael's attempts on our lives.

Santa Carla Amusement Park, 2012.

~ David's P.O.V. ~

The images were flying through my mind of the revenge I had planned for so long as I searched in vain for... Her. I had only arrived back in Santa Carla three nights ago but I already knew everything about each victim. Where they lived, who they loved and what they did for a living as well as their routines. I'd spent sixteen years searching for... Victoria and another nine years plotting revenge and massacring families for practice.

I breathed in deeply and relaxed as I sat on an old wooden bench. Don't think about it now. Just relax. I heard the sounds of motorbikes underneath the blaring music which immediately took me down memory lane. THAT was the LAST thing I wanted. I opened my eyes angrily and listened to where the noise was coming from. After about a minute or two after the sound had stopped altogether I figured it was only a few metres away and walked towards the area. I looked around to see three teenage boys leaning against their bikes laughing at some joke.

The scene was so familiar to me for obvious reasons. I'd be walking back from somewhere to meet up with Paul, Marko and Dwayne and that scene would be exactly what I'd find. There's even an extra bike there... Hang on.

"No way..." I breathed. "No fucking way..." It was MY bike. The bike I could never find no matter how hard I searched and now it was sitting there right in front of me! I could feel the anger swelling within me. One of those teenage runts must have stolen my bike! I marched over to the boys with a face so dark, death itself would have run away in tears.

"Alright! Which one of you little pricks stole my bike?" I accused angrily. The boys just looked at me as though I was insane.

The one with short black hair snickered and lit a cigarette in his mouth. "What are you on weirdo? These are _our_ bikes." I pulled him by the shirt and pointed at my bike.

"_That _bike." I stared at him straight in the eye. "So, don't get funny with me unless you have some sort of sick death wish." I pushed him away and looked at the other two boys who seemed to be a mixture of confusion and fury.

The one dressed as though he was going to a goth club walked right up to me and tried his hardest to stare me down, which wasn't working at all. "I don't know who you think you are but that's our leader's bike... And my girlfriend's. So, why don't you go find someone else to annoy before something bad happens."

What did he just say to me? I grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up off the ground with ease. "Why don't you go get your leader then? Hmm? Before I beat the shit out of you." He wasn't expecting that...

A hand rested on my shoulder. "Put him down and I'll go find her." I looked back over the boy's hand to see it belonged to the golden haired boy. He seemed to be the sensible one of the three so I obeyed. I dropped the wild haired goth and he immediately stumbled over and fell on his butt. The other two boys laughed at the clumsy oaf as he scrambled up to his feet.

I was getting irritated now. I turned to the golden haired boy who was laughing at his friend. "If I don't see your leader soon, I'm taking the bike by force." That got his attention. He started running and disappeared around the corner in search for their 'leader'.

"Like hell you are." The boy with short black hair was giving me the evil eye while folding his arms. "This bike isn't going anywhere without it's TRUE owner."

I grinned. "You know, that's exactly what I was thinking."

"Why don't you piss off?" The goth didn't seem to be too happy about me picking him up like that.

"Why? Are you afraid to be seen with your girlfriend? I'm sure she'd appreciate hearing that." I chuckled darkly as the short haired boy restrained the goth from tackling me to the ground.

"Victor! Stop it! She's not even your girlfriend!"

I almost died laughing.

"Shut up Dean!" Victor spat as he pulled away from Dean's tight grasp.

I was still laughing. "She's not even your girlfriend? Seriously? That's a bit pathetic Victor."

"Don't use my name! You don't know me and I don't know you. We're not friends. We're not even acquaintances. So don't go using my name like we're fucking 'best buds' alright?" Victor was in a very bad mood tonight...

"Alright, alright! I'm here! Calm down! Now what's this about a stolen bi..."

The two boys parted and I almost collapsed on the spot in shock and I think she felt the same.

"Victoria? Is that you?" I couldn't believe my eyes. After all this time of searching here she was. I reached up to feel her beautiful face in my hand. We stood in silence as my mind tried to decide if she was real, a hallucination or a dream. She finally responded by softly grasping my gloved hand with her soft pale one. God I missed her blue eyes. Those eyes that could turn the toughest warrior into the weakest insect within a few seconds. Her perfect red lips only breathed one question to me.

"David?"


	4. Jealousy

**Sorry about the long wait but I have a very good reason for not writing. A very very very very very very very very very very good reason.**

**It was my birthday. :)**

**Anyway, part four is finally here for your entertainment! Enjoy!**

**CAUTION: Gets a bit graphic at times and contains some swearing. Forgive me for my sick and twisted mind. **

David breathed out a laugh before gently pulling you in for a hug. You drowned in his warmth as his arms squeezed tighter around your shaken body.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered sadly in your ear.

"Me too." Your voice shook as the tears flooded your eyes to the point of blinding. David pulled back and held your face in his gloved hands. The sheer joy in his smile and the warmth of his hands almost made you laugh with relief that it wasn't just a beautiful dream. He was real.

"You're David? You're THE David? The dead lover whose body mysteriously 'disappeared'?" Victor cried angrily. David dropped his hands from your face and turned to the shouting Goth.

"Yes I am." He took three steps towards Victor in an obviously threatening manner. "What's it to you _Goth boy_?" Victor looked a little shocked to have his wardrobe insulted of all things. He'd only ever received compliments on his choice of clothes and that was mainly by the ladies.

"I just want to know what was so urgent that you had to ditch Victoria all those years ago on that beach?" You looked to David for a response. Victor wasn't the only one who wanted an answer to that. To your surprise, David turned back to you with shock.

"You're the one that brought me to that beach? I thought you were still back in that house! I searched that building from top to bottom for you! I thought you were dead!" David yelled with anger seeping into his voice.

Even though David was furious you smiled sweetly at his answer to Victor's intrusive question. You'd forgotten how much he cared about you and the reminder made you feel warm and happy inside. You looked over to Victor who was now pouting with a defeated expression. He had probably hoped to catch David unawares and embarrass him in front of you or at least make him look bad. Instead he ended up making David seem like the hero and himself a childish little boy with a bad temper.

Your eyes once again flickered to David's eyes. Everyone in the group was looking at you now. You never liked being the centre of attention. It made you feel like a bug under a microscope and if you made one wrong move, you'd have a thousand eyes to judge you.

"I think we should drop the subject." David nodded in agreement to your suggestion. "How about we go and find ourselves some dinner?" The group laughed and jumped on their bikes. David walked over to his bike and looked at you questioningly to which you nodded happily. He immediately mounted his long lost bike and you jumped on behind him with your arms wrapped around his waist. You thought you'd never be able to do that again.

"Hang on! We follow Victoria not you!" Victor snapped. You had really had enough of these pathetic tantrums. You'd never used your hypnotic powers on any of the boys before but now you felt compelled to do so.

Your eyes met his and you felt your mind clawing it's way into his. Victor started shaking and he began to break out in a sweat. He tried to look away but you held him in his spot with your cruel talent. You heard David chuckle darkly and the others gasp in shock at the events playing out before them. Only when a small pathetic whimper escaped Victor's terrified lips did you loosen your gaze. He blinked a few times and looked at you with a face you'd never seen before. Hurt.

Nevertheless, you stood your ground and refused to let it affect you in any way. He was really asking for it. "You follow me, and I follow David. Therefore, David is the rightful leader here. Don't underestimate him or you will suffer the consequences." The amount of hurt on Victor's face only increased as well as the shock of the entire group. They probably didn't even know you could do that let alone use it against them.

David chuckled lightly and revved the old bike that you both sat on. "Okay then, now that I've been officially named as the leader, I suggest we go crash some beach parties and _really _show them how to have a good time." David gave you a wink. "What do you think about that?"

Dean and James lightened up at the suggestion immediately and gave each other a high-five and cheered. Victor on the other hand was staring blankly into the distance in apparent shock.

David smiled at the welcome of his suggestion by the boys and turned to Victor. "What about you? You with us Vic?" Victor briefly looked to David and returned to gazing off into the distance with a slight nod of his head. David's smile broadened as you and the boys began to ride off towards the beach in search of a suitable party to '_crash_'.

After a while of scanning the never-ending stretch of sand and ocean, David spotted a small group of drunken teenage boys and a few of their loose girlfriends. It looked perfect for a quick midnight snack for a group of five vampires.

Your group reached the party within seconds and quickly dismounted your bikes with huge grins spread across your seemingly youthful faces. Well, everyone except Victor who was sluggish getting off of his bike and had eyes filled with regret and despair.

"Hey dudes! What's happenin'?" An intoxicated teenager yelled loudly while swinging an empty beer bottle in the air. His friends laughed drunkenly and a few of them actually got up to greet you and the boys with their swayed walking and their bad breath. David, James, Dean and you all laughed and began to mingle with the rebellious teens while Victor decided to stay by the bikes and watch from afar.

"Well hello... Beautiful." One of the drunkards slurred in your direction and a stupid grin played across his face. Both David and Victor noticeably stiffened as he swayed towards you. In fact, a few of the men were staring at you with lustful eyes which annoyed their 'girlfriends' to no end. You gave a disgusted face as he complimented you in the worst possible ways with the worst breath you had _ever_ had the misfortune of smelling. Dean and James laughed at your bad luck while David and Victor were struggling to restrain themselves from tearing his face off. _Literally..._

"Forget this!" David lunged out at the perverted creep and swiftly ripped his throat using nothing but his teeth. Victor also joined in the massacre that had been set in motion and started ripping at the flesh of a man at the back of the group who had apparently been doing something _very_ inappropriate while staring at you. You immediately began taking large mouthfuls out of every girl and boy that you could lay your vampiric hands on and Dean and James happily finished of the rest with humongous grins upon their bloody faces.

As soon as the deed was done you all cleaned yourselves off with an enormous feel of peace and satisfaction. David laughed and grabbed you from behind and kissed you on the cheek. He then ran over to his bike and beckoned you to follow. You obediently climbed on the motorcycle and wrapped your pale arms around David's warm body, causing David to receive some very envious looks from Victor.

"Who's up for some Chinese?" Everyone laughed at the innocent suggestion apart from the obvious. You really wished he'd stop moping already. The only way to do that though was to apologise to him for that little stunt back there. The guilt was slowly creeping into every corner of your mind like a sickening virus. You sighed heavily as you all headed off to the closest Chinese restaurant in the area.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked innocently as you climbed down the wooden pathway towards the cave guarded only by rusted warning signs and a pathetic excuse for a security fence.

"Home." You smiled warmly. It had been so long since you'd been here and yet it felt like only yesterday. The other boys glanced curiously at one another at what that exactly meant. Victor, however, was shuffling along at the back with his hands in his pockets and his head held low. His wild hair and pitch black clothes blew about in the sea breeze as he grudgingly followed the group. That guilt that was sitting uncomfortably in the back of your mind was now making it's presence known with a painful bite. You shook your held and let your senses be overwhelmed by the combination of sea air and the steaming Chinese food that you and James were carrying.

The cave seemed to have been redecorated slightly with quite a bit of graffiti but at least there was a pleasant surprise to make up for it. Snacks...

"Who the fuck are you?" One of the young men yelled rudely. You and the boys had apparently stumbled into a group's hideout. One of the rough new gangs that plagued Santa Carla just as they did twenty-five years ago. The group all stood up and brandished their weapons while we just smiled evilly.

"If this goes on, we won't have any room for the takeaway!" You moaned sarcastically as you held onto David's arm. David smiled down at you and chuckled darkly at the confused gang members.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" David glanced back to the three ravenous vampires ready to pounce. "Bon appetit boys."

Then it all went mad. The terrified men slashed and shot the swooping creatures of the night with little success. One by one the bodies piled up as you, David, Dean, James and Victor tore, scratched and bit at every petrified figure below you with a sickening glee. Their screams echoed through the cave as the blood painted the walls in a new, and considerably better pattern than the graffiti previously scrawled upon the hotel ruins.

After a few more dead bodies, the only sound that echoed through the broken hotel walls was the laughter of well fed vampires. You all then sat down near the waterfall while wiping off your dripping faces. Both you and David sat down next to each other on the waterfall edge while the others sat down on the old worn out furniture that filled the cave. Dean began opening up the boxes of Chinese greedily and finally took the food he was looking for.

"Seriously? You're still hungry after two full meals?" James nagged as he watched Dean stuffing the fried rice into his mouth. Dean looked up at everyone with a childlike innocence.

"Sho what? I'm shtill hungwy!" Bits of fried rice flew out of Dean's mouth as he tried to speak through the massive amount of food. Ignoring James' look of disgust, Dean carried on shoving load after load of food into his mouth. You laughed as James finally gave in and picked himself a box of Chinese and started wolfing down the contents.

"So David..." Victor started grabbing everyone's attention almost immediately. "What brought _you_ back to Santa Carla? If you ever _did_ leave that is..." The anger and jealousy was obvious throughout his question. _Here we go again_ you thought in despair. David purposely drew you closer towards him with his arm around your shoulder. You could almost smell the tension in the air.

"Actually, I came in search of revenge."

This piqued the interest of everyone in the room except Victor's who was currently frowning at David's possessive grasp around you.

"Revenge against who exactly?"

David grinned wickedly and began to fiddle with your long brown hair as he answered Victor's question. "Michael Emerson mainly. I was also planning on murdering the slayer brothers and the little brother, Sam, as well."

The raw fury that was pouring out of Victor who was busy studying David's hand playing with your hair absent-mindedly was overwhelming. He really couldn't care less about who David wanted revenge against but he obviously did want to try and make him look bad again.

"Only now? Why didn't you do this about, oh... Let's say... Twenty-five years ago?"

The waves of anger rolling off Victor's tongue as he spoke unnerved you. You had never heard his voice so dark and cold before.

David relaxed his posture and pushed your head gently onto his shoulder which almost made Victor lose it completely. It was clear that Victor was trying as hard as he could to restrain himself from doing to David as he did to those boys earlier tonight. You could almost see the images flickering past his eyes like a movie.

"I was waiting for them to have something to lose. Families... Friends... Lovers..." David kissed you on the side of the cheek as some sort of torturous demonstration for Victor.

Victor stood up almost as soon as David's lips touched your skin. Dean and James studied Victor with caution, getting ready to hold him back in case he really did lose it completely. David just watched with obvious amusement while you just felt annoyed at the pair of them for getting so possessive and territorial. You only loved David. Why couldn't they get that? Stupid vampire boys...

Victor straightened himself out and glared at David with contempt. "Where's the bedroom?"

You pulled yourself away from David's tight grasp and beckoned Victor to follow you to the 'bedroom'. Victor gave the annoyed David a smile of victory as you led him down the tunnel. As soon as you both landed in the dark room you once slept in, you pinned Victor by the collar to the wall. He obviously got the wrong idea when he closed his eyes and puckered his lips slightly in waiting. You pulled him towards you and slammed him against the wall again to snap him out of it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" You shouted angrily in his face. His were now wide open in shock.

"What do you mean? I was only..."

Your grasp of his collar tightened as the anger in you grew. "You were acting like a fucking jerk, Victor!"

"I... I'm sorry..."

Your eyes narrowed as he hit you with his blatant lie. "No your not! Think about how you were acting back there! I mean _really_ think about it! I know David..." Victor noticeably tensed at his name. "Wasn't any better but that doesn't mean you get a fucking invitation to act like that because he had his arm around me!"

Victor pushed you away angrily. "I've been there for you longer than him but do I get one chance? No! You pushed me away every single time! But as soon as he comes waltzing back into your life, he gets everything handed to him on a fucking plate! Why didn't _I _get that?" He pointed at himself as tears welled in his eyes.

Your face immediately softened as the tears streaked down his face. "I... I just don't feel the same way about you as I do David..."

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" He screamed. All you could do was stand there with your mouth hanging wide open as he kicked the unfortunate wooden plank lying next to him. "What makes him so fucking special? What has he got that I haven't got?"

You looked down sadly. "I just... I just..." You tried to think of a good answer and sighed. "I love him. I'm so sorry Victor..." He waved you off and stood with his back to you. You stood there in an awkward silence for a moment before he demanded to be left alone. As you crawled out of the dusty cave you faintly heard Victor say something that almost made you want to cry.

"That will be the last time I ever let you tread on my heart, Victoria. I hope you enjoyed it."


	5. Bad Night

**CAUTION: Even _more _swearing. Tsk tsk. Someone should really rinse their mouths out...**

Once you had climbed out of the long stretch of tunnel you quickly walked over to David and sat down beside him. Everyone's eyes focused on you intently as you sat there in the silence staring down at the floor. You'd never felt so horrid in your entire life.

"What did he do?" David spat with venom in every word he spoke. You averted your stare from the ground to David's furious eyes. "If he hurt you..."

"No." You dried your watering eyes with your hands. "I hurt him." The tears started pouring down as David held you closer. "I broke his heart."

"He'll be fine. He always is after a few days." James said calmly. Dean stood up and put down his second box of Chinese.

"I'd better go talk to him." He sighed in annoyance. Dean proceeded to disappear down to the 'bedroom' tunnel as David tried to comfort you.

"You heard James. Victor will be fine." You looked to David with a sliver of hope and turned to James to be certain it was real.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?"

James looked up from his own box of noodles with little interest. "Yeah, he's used to being rejected by you. He'll be fine by morning." He started shovelling noodles into his mouth while his words just made you feel even worse.

"He said that this would be the last..."

You were suddenly interrupted by angry shouts and yelling coming from the tunnel. The three of you turned to the tunnel in surprise and listened carefully to what was being said below.

"I don't care how she fucking feels! She throws my heart out the window and she expects me to forgive her!"

"She didn't mean to hurt your feelings..."

"Yes she did! She's just as cruel as her fucking boyfriend!"

"You know that's not true Victor."

"Oh no? Did you even see what she fucking did to me back there at the park? She doesn't care about anyone other than her own fat ugly self!"

You felt the tears welling up in your eyes again as you overheard the conversation.

"Victor, calm down. You know Victoria cares about you. Is it her fault if she's in love with an evil psycho?"

You could feel David tense up beside you as you heard the pair of them laughing half-heartedly at the insult. You weren't too pleased about hearing them making up names about your boyfriend either.

"Why him? What so great about him? He's a fucking arsehole! Why can't she see that?"

"Maybe she doesn't care?"

"She slams me against the wall and calls _ME_ the jerk!" Victor chuckled sadly.

"You saw how upset she was about his death. I think she would be able to look past him being a little nasty towards her friends."

"But why? What does he have that I could never have? What made her _fall_ for such a fucking prick in the first place?"

"I don't think even she would know that. She turned down her own family for him, remember?"

There was a short silence before Victor finally responded.

"He was supposed to be dead. She was supposed to end up with me."

There was another silence as Dean thought out his answer.

"Maybe not."

There was suddenly loud shouts of pain and anger coming from both parties as well as a frightening amount of crashes and bangs. After a disturbing amount of deafening silence, Dean crawled painfully out of the tunnel with newly formed bruises across his face and scratches covering his weak body. The three of you ran over to the deathly figure with shocked and horrified faces. You held his half-conscious face in your lap with your shaking hands.

"I don't think he wants to talk anymore..." Dean whispered before finally slipping out of consciousness. A loud bang came from within the dark tunnel and Victor flew out of the dark hole as fast as lightening. He stood there by the front entrance for a moment as he studied your distraught face with a sad interest. David leapt up onto his feet and made a chase for the fleeing figure of Victor. You continued to nurse poor Dean as James just sat there next to you gawping.

You had no idea what to do.

"Help me carry him to the couch." James nodded and obediently helped you carry the injured vampire. You put his feet up on the end of flea-ridden old couch and stroked his hair as the pair of you waited patiently for David's return.

The seconds dragged into minutes and the minutes dragged into hours. James was still wide awake and now pacing the cluttered room.

"This is not good. This is not good. This is not good." James had was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"Oh, stop it James! You're going to work yourself up into a panic attack!" James stopped and swung around to face you with an incredulous look upon his ghostly face.

"This isn't like Victor at all! He would never hurt Dean! I think he's really lost it this time, Victoria." You sighed heavily and beckoned the worried man to sit beside you. His eyes reminded you of a small boy's. He was seriously frightened by Victor now and you could hardly blame him. In all of the years you'd known him you never thought he'd do something like this. You put your arm around James' shoulder and gently rubbed his arm.

"We've known each other for a long time, yes?"

James sniffed loudly and wiped his nose. "Yes."

"And in all that time, have I ever let you down?"

James gave you a warm smile. "No."

You returned the warm smile and kissed his forehead. "Then why would I start now?"

James looked into your eyes with a sad hope. Then he did something you would never have expected from him. Not in a million years...

He kissed you.

He mistook your frozen reaction as a 'thumbs up'. James quickly moved his warm body forward to deepen the kiss but you just pushed him away. He retracted back to his spot as soon as he got the message and immediately looked away with embarrassment.

"Not you too!" You yelled in surprise.

James' face went as red as a tomato as he studied the floor beside him with incredible interest.

"I... I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean to upset you." James' eyes met your shocked blue ones for one brief moment and went straight back to the floor.

"Is there anyone who _doesn't_ have a thing for me? Seriously! I've never had so many people crushing on me in my entire life!" You put your head in your hands and sighed loudly.

"I... I should probably go..." James began to stand up until you grabbed him by the arm.

"No, don't go. It's not your fault." You pulled James back down and chuckled. "I just want you to answer me a few questions first."

James shifted uncomfortably in his spot and hesitantly nodded.

"Now answer me this. Honestly, is Dean madly in love with me?"

James looked at you for a moment and you both burst out laughing. James only just managed to calm himself down enough to answer your question.

"Who..." James gasped for air. "Knows. No-one knew about me so we can never really be sure."

Satisfied with his answer, you also tried as hard as you could to calm yourself down to ask your second question.

"Question two: What is it about me that every one is going mad over? I mean, what the hell am I doing that's so good?" You brushed some hair out of your red hot face as James pondered his own feelings and thoughts.

James sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Victoria. I honestly don't know." You nodded calmly as James prepared to ask his own question.

"What _is_ so special about David? Why do you care about someone so cruel?"

You felt slightly taken aback by his words.

"He's not cruel. David cares about his friends and he cares about me. Why do you think he wanted revenge in the first place? He was betrayed and lost everyone he loved. Don't blame him if he isn't exactly the nicest fellow around or trusts everybody he happens to meet."

James thought about it for a moment and eventually agreed with your judgement. "You still didn't answer my question though. What makes him so special?"

"What makes me so special?" You retorted. James blushed slightly and started fiddling with the bottoms of his shoes. He looked back up to you with an emotional mix of depression and curiosity.

"Do you love him?"

Now it was your turn to look down at your shoes. "Yes."

James nodded sadly and looked to you with a false hope. "Do you think you could you ever love me the same way?" You sighed and he already knew the answer before you could even speak. The guilt washed over you like a cold shower. As the tears unconsciously ran down his cold cheeks you touched his face with your warm hand. His eyes flickered to yours as you gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry James." You leaned forward and softly pressed your lips to his. As you parted James' eyes widened considerably but it wasn't from the kiss...

"What the hell?"

You jumped to your feet to face a confused and furious David. He roughly pushed past you and picked up James by the collar.

"What the hell do you think your doing? She's been through enough tonight without you making it worse!" He pushed James away angrily. David then turned to you. He was shaking he was so mad. "What happened here? Did he force himself on you or something?" David pointed to James and shot him a look that should have spat fire. James tried to say something but nothing came out of his gaping mouth.

"It was my fault, David. I kissed him."

David froze. He stared wide-eyed at you with disbelief. "You're... Cheating... On me?"

You rushed over to him frantically. "No, David! Of course not! It's... Complicated..."

David frowned. "Then un-complicate it."

You sighed and looked to James for support. James slowly stood up with a frightened expression. "I forced myself upon her..."

David made a lunge for his throat but was held back by your grasp on his wrist. "Let go of me Victoria!"

"Let him finish." You pleaded. David stared at you for a moment then obediently calmed down. He gave James a glare so powerful that it almost matched your own unique ability.

"She pushed me away so I backed off. We talked for a while about my feelings for her..."

David snorted loudly.

"And then I asked her if she could ever feel the same way about me..."

David swung his head to you with eyes as wide as saucepans. "I can't believe I'm hearing this!" He tried to pull his arm free but you held on tightly.

"Just listen. Please David..." He looked to you and gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine." David's eyes showed nothing but loathing as he watched James finish his story.

"She apologised and gave me one kiss. She loves _you_ David." James stated sadly. David studied James' expression to detect a lie but to no avail. He saw the tear stains on James' cheeks and his bloodshot eyes. David pulled his arm out of your grasp and just stood there trying to comprehend the information.

"You don't know how lucky you are David." David turned back to the heartbroken man in front of him. "You don't know how many men would kill to be in you place right now."

David chuckled half-heartedly. "I know. I just chased one of them halfway across Santa Carla." You visibly tensed as David stepped towards James. He put his hand on James' shoulder and smiled. "Sorry for getting so pissed off but you can understand..." James nodded and gave you one final glance before heading down into the tunnel. David stood there for a moment and spun back around to you.

"I'm so sorry..." You pressed your finger to his lips.

"I understand. I probably would have done the same thing if I had seen you kissing another girl. _In fact_... I'd probably be worse." You and David laughed and hugged each other.

"Where's Victor?"

David stepped back and slowly ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not sure. I got as far as the main road before the sun started to rise. I had to get back home before I was burnt to a crisp." You observed his outfit and realised that it had a few burn marks that weren't there beforehand. You pulled him back into another hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?" David asked cheekily. "Even James got more than that."

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. "You're so hot when you're jealous." You kissed him deeply and passionately. He tightened his grip around your waist and put in even more effort. After about five minutes of kissing, you finally decided to head off to bed. It had been such a long and emotional night for everyone and you were both completely worn out.

David roughly lifted Dean onto his shoulder and followed you down into the dark filthy tunnel. It was hard to push and pull Dean through the tunnel but you both managed to get him into the room. David rested Dean up against a wall and together you jumped up next to the already sleeping James. It took what felt like years to finally fall asleep.

Who knows what tomorrow would bring...


	6. Unexpected Guests

**Ugh! I'm getting SO lazy! *insert grumpy face here***

**I know it's been ages since I've written anything but I promise I'll try to write more often...**

_**Maybe.**_

**CAUTION: I shouldn't even bother with this but YES there IS swearing. Not much, but some. ;)**

As you opened your eyes, you realised that was the first night in twenty-five years that you didn't have that strange dream or something similar to it. In fact, you didn't dream at all. It was so peaceful and relaxing to finally know that you could sleep without dreaming of fear and murder. You dropped down to the ground sleepily and gazed up at David and James who were still fast asleep. It was nice to know that David didn't seem to hold a grudge against James.

You stretched yourself out and yawned loudly. Your tired bones complained as you pulled yourself up into the dark cobwebbed hole in the wall. Once you'd finally arrived at your destination you heard voices coming from straight ahead of you. Thinking it was Victor, you quickly pulled yourself back into the tunnel. You lifted your head up a little to see two people wandering around the room as though they were searching for something.

"She's not here. Can we please leave?" Moaned a dark haired woman in her forties.

You pulled yourself forward to study the figures closer. You were shocked to recognise them as... Michael and Star. The anger boiled and bubbled within your veins as you watched her gently pull at Michael's arm.

"She could be still sleeping." Michael suggested turning towards you. You instinctively ducked as his gaze scanned the tunnel.

"Then we should go. This was a bad idea Michael. What if David-"

"She doesn't know where he is. She thinks he's dead as well." Michael interrupted.

"She tried to kill me Michael!" You grinned wickedly at that sentence. Damn right you tried to kill her and you'd do it again without a second thought.

"She's also my sister. I thought I'd killed her, Star. I thought for twenty-five years that I'd murdered my own sister! Do you have any idea how that feels?" A huge smile popped up onto your face despite the fact that he had, in fact, tried to kill you. He actually cared about your apparent demise.

"I'm glad you cared enough to seek me out, _brother_..." You stepped out of the pitch black tunnel into the light of the newly burning fires. Star gasped and hid behind Michael with terror in her eyes. You gave the same wicked grin you'd made when she mentioned your attempt on her life. Michael stood in front of her protectively causing you to chuckle darkly at his foolish bravery. Did he _really_ think he could stop you from killing her now that he was human?

"If I was going to kill Star now, I'd have done it already." You walked casually over to the couch and dropped down comfortably. "So, what did you two want to talk to me about?"

Michael looked to Star and took a few nervous steps towards you. You could kill the both of them in a heartbeat and since he was only human now, he could do nothing about it.

"Where did you go all those years ago? Why have you returned to Santa Carla?" He questioned with a newly found confidence. You sat up straight and frowned at his courage.

"I _was_ trying to face my fears and confront my past..." You heard someone moving around within the tunnel behind you. "But it looks like I don't need to do _that _anymore."

"Why no-" Michael was interrupted by the new sight of a very tired David appearing out of the hole in the wall followed by an exhausted James. Star and Michael both gasped in shock. James stopped in his tracks and stared at the new arrivals while David was oblivious and walked straight over to you.

"Hey beautiful..." He pecked you on the forehead. "Why didn't you wake me up?" You smirked and pointed to the quivering Michael and Star next to you. David stumbled backwards in surprise almost running into James. His face turned dark and you could hear a low growl escape his lips.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" David growled through gritted teeth. Michael pushed Star behind him protectively and stood up straight.

"I came to see Victoria."

David snarled and stood in front of you as you relaxed on the dusty old furniture.

"You stay away from her, Michael." His eyes flickered over to Star. "And you..." David grinned as he pointed at her cowering figure. "If I _ever_ see you come near this place again..." David laughed sarcastically. "I'll skin you alive and throw the rest in a fire."

"Then why don't you? Hmm? Why didn't you kill us as soon you escaped all those years ago?" Michael stepped forward and quickly glanced at your comfortable figure lying there on the couch and smirked. David looked back to you briefly and glared at Michael.

"You'd better leave before something very bad happens to your..." David noticed the wedding band around Michael's finger and snickered. "Wife."

Michael started to go red with anger. "If you touch her, David, I'll do something just as bad to your _girlfriend_." Your mouth dropped open. Did Michael just threaten your life?

David chuckled. "And how would you do that from beyond the grave?" David stepped closer towards the two humans. "You can't fight me Michael. You can't even defend yourself. I think you should leave now."

He pushed Star gently towards the exit, not taking one eye off David. As she ran for her life you sneered in disgust at her cowardliness.

"You won't kill me. You love Victoria too much to hurt her like that. Star may be another story but you can never harm me and you know it. That's why you haven't had your revenge against me." Michael watched as David clenched his fists in anger while all you could do was open and close your mouth trying to find the right words. "Goodbye Victoria." He waved and walked out of the cave. David let out a massive beastly growl in fury and kicked a nearby chair as hard as he could.

You jumped up and grabbed David by the arm. He stopped his tantrum and looked you in the eye.

"Is that true David?" You blurted in amazement. He nodded sadly.

You pulled away and shook your head in disbelief. "You seriously thought I still cared about my brother after he tried to kill me? To kill you?" David seemed shocked by your sudden heartlessness towards you own family. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I wanted revenge just as badly as you did."

David smiled and pulled you into a tight hug. "How did I get so lucky to have you?" He whispered in your ear. You wrapped your arms around him and lightly kissed his neck.

"I don't know." You breathed. David pulled you in tighter and basked in your scent. James gave a slight cough to distract you from each other and realise that there _were_ other people there. You gently released your grip on each other and smiled. You'd almost forgotten about poor James standing there.

"Was that _the_ Michael and Star? The ones that almost killed the pair of you?" James was fascinated seeing the stories he'd heard so many times before coming to life. "They don't seem that bad..."

"What?" You and David shouted together. James jumped back from the sudden protest. "Michael tried to kill David _and _myself and Star was the one who gave him the idea!" You stepped menacingly towards James. "So don't go thinking that we could just 'get along' after all this time." You were eye to eye with him now.

"They're traitors and murderers." David muttered under his breath. James looked away from you to the blonde with surprise.

"They really didn't look like killers to me-"

In a flash David had James by the throat. James struggled to loosen David's death grip on his neck with his long bony fingers but failed miserably. "Him and his companions killed my friends and then he tried to kill the woman you _apparently_ love in front of my eyes. So don't you _dare_ defend them in front of us. If you really love Victoria as you claim, then you'll do nothing less than support us with your loyalty and obedience."

James tried to nod but his weak muscles crossed with David's strong gloved hand made it almost impossible. You could both see what he was trying to do nonetheless. David dropped James to his feet and stood high.

"Can we trust you, James?"

James looked hesitant on agreeing to David's question but briefly glanced at you and nodded. He really did love you. You smiled happily and gave James a short hug.

"Thank you James." You whispered softly into his ear. You could feel the shivers run down his spine as your breath hit his neck. You swung back around to David with a massive grin on your face.

"Let's go explore a little more of the new Santa Carla."

David laughed and slowly moved closer to you. "Try the local cuisine..."

Your eyes brightened with a dark humour. "You read my mind..." You grinned seductively at the handsome vampire in front of you. "Although..." You began to whisper. "I'm enjoying the view I have right now."

David chuckled and wrapped his arms around your waist. "Maybe there's something else we could..."

James forced a cough.

There was a short silence before James spoke. "I think I'll head outside." He stood there awkwardly for a moment watching us watching him. Knowing what he wanted, you sighed and pulled away from David.

"We'd better go with him." You gestured to James. "He doesn't know the area or the people like we do."

David let out an loud annoyed groan and marched out of the front entrance.

James let out a huge gust of air that he'd apparently been holding in the whole time you been speaking. "Thanks Victoria. I really do need your help."

Your eyes pieced his for one brief moment as you considered on using your ability but you immediately decided against it, considering what happened last time...

"Don't lie to me, James. That's not the reason and you know it." You stormed past James but was interrupted when his hand reached and clamped onto your arm.

"Then why did you do it?" His eyes portrayed a glimmer of hope as he softened his grip around your arm. It was just another Victor waiting to happen.

"Because one friend hating me is enough." You gave an apologetic smile in return for his crushed spirits and gently pulled your arm away. "I really am sorry, James."

James shook his head and let out a short sad laugh. "No, no. I know I'm only ever going to be a friend to you." James looked into your eyes. "You don't have to worry about me becoming another Victor." You smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you James. I know how hard this must be for you. You're a true friend." You released him and ran outside to greet a huffing David sitting on a rock.

He turned to you and James with his eyebrows raised. "Finished?" You rolled your eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, don't you start."

He stood up and frowned. "Fine, let's go." David brushed some dust off his shoulders and headed off towards the bikes. You could tell he was in a bad mood. He obviously didn't like having so much competition for your affections, although he seemed blind to the fact that you didn't see the others that way.

David was already sitting on his bike when you and James caught up to him. James leapt onto his own motorcycle and you, of course, sat on the back of David's bike like you always did even though there were two bikes to spare.

"What are we doing tonight?" David and James revved their bikes and off you went towards the park.

David grinned into the cool breeze. "We're going to pay those Frog brothers a visit."

"What about Victor?"

"If he comes anywhere near us he'll be dead within two seconds." He snickered as you reached the main road.

"Are you sure?"

"He's right, Victoria." James shouted from beside the you and David. "Victor's dangerous now." The wind blew his silky golden hair about wildly. You turned back to David and hugged him tighter just to feel his warmth. He smiled at your closeness and sped up the bike towards the entrance gates with a dark gleam in his blue eyes. You were heading towards a battle whether it was with Victor or with older foes and the adrenaline was already begining to pump through your veins.

You just hoped to god that history wouldn't repeat itself.


End file.
